


You're pretty handy to have around

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression tw kinda? Not depressed but they feel useless and I just wanna warn you, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Sibling Love, Snark, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: When one of the team gets injured, it's up to everyone else to cheer them up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandaruler1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaruler1897/gifts).



It was inevitable that one of them was going to get hurt at some point. So far, they had been lucky that it was mainly Steve, Thor and Pietro who returned home with cuts, bruises and pierced lungs, because at least they could heal, even if everyone else claimed that the stress was giving them 'premature grey hairs' (to which Pietro always replied that Clint was an old man anyway).

But this time, it wasn't one of them. It was a routine mission gone slightly wrong, with an unforeseen ambush and no Falcon to warn them of the incoming aerial attack, it was up to Scarlet Witch to save everyone. Which, to her credit, she performed with the utmost ability, but in the ensuing shrapnel attack her arm was broken.

The implications of this didn't hit her until she got back. At the time, all that she knew was that she felt a snap, and then pain creeping up her right arm in an uncomfortable warm, sharp shock. Only when her arm was in a cast, and the drugs were sapping the pain, did she realise that, like this, she couldn't do magic.

When Pietro walked into her room to check up on her, Wanda was lying on her bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling and not even bothering to hide the barely dried tear stains on her cheeks. He immediately rushed to her, half-prepared to cry out for help if anything was wrong, but to his surprise all that she whispered was, "I'm useless."

In his confusion, Pietro just gaped, wondering what she could possibly mean. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he tugged lightly at her good arm, making sure that he didn't jostle the cast, faking a grin. "Come play with me!" He called, forcing happiness into his voice as he looked about for something for her to do. Suggestions of movies, games, books and even an acrobatics show, plus mutiple pouts later, her only response had been, "I can't go on missions. I can't help people." It didn't take more than this for him to realise that there was nothing he alone could do to cheer her up. So he appealed to the rest of the team.

"I'll be right back!" he called in to her, practically shoving the rest of the team into the room. Peter took one look at her lying there, still crying, and immediately exited stage right, in such a hurry that he nearly knocked over her chest of drawers. Everyone else hovered, unsure of what to do, when Thor exclaimed, 

"I know what will help!"

And so it was that when Peter re-entered, armed with his secret stash of oreos that he had been saving for just such an occassion, or a final, he walked in on the concerning scene of Thor engaging in an interpretive dance of some kind, involving a lot of jazz hands, a pirouette that shook the ground, and something alarmingly close to a dab. To Thor's credit, no matter how scarred everyone looked, Wanda had gone from staring at the ceiling to staring at Thor with undisguised amusement, especially when he ended up tripping over his own feet.

Once Thor was exhausted from his routine, Clint stepped up, regaling Wanda with a series of jokes that were so bad he had to have made them up himself. These included shockers such as, "What's the difference between bird flu and swine flu? If you have bird flu, you need tweetment. If you have swine flu, you need oink-ment!" and "Who can shave 25 times a day and still have a beard? A barber!" Honestly, Wanda looked more angry at the terrible puns than amused by them, but she burst into peals of laughter when Natasha started punching him after every one, seeming almost offended by them, so it did it's job.

Wade took this idea and ran with it, utilising the fact that he couldn't die to perform a series of Tom and Jerry style antics, of course under the supervision of Steve, Vision and Tony, that had Wanda in fits of giggles with each wall he ran into. Steve, meanwhile, sat next to her on the bed and assured her that she would never be useless, and that she had saved so many lives they were all indebted to her, whilst Vision chimed in with comments on how her arm would be healed soon and she could go back to terrorising villains everywhere. Tony sat on the floor next to her bed and set about designing a splint that would be able to channel her magic while she healed, an idea which delighted Wanda.

It was Bucky that made Wanda happiest, however, as he allowed her to fulfill a dream she had always had, as he presented her with a collection of fridge magnet letters and offered her his metal arm, magnetised for her convenience, for her to spell out anything she wanted. (She spelt Wanda, Avengers, and I think Fury is hot. Pictures were taken).

Finally, as she was getting tired, Scott offered to read her a book, which she agreed to on the promise that he would do all of the voices, a request that he gave in to easily. By the time he was finished, her eyelids were drooping, so Bruce swooped in to finish off the job, reading books on maths theorems to her. She was asleep in minutes, Sam hugging her the whole time.

When Pietro came back, Wanda was just waking up. She smiled readily at the sight of her brother, thanking the rest of the team heartily for all of their help. Pietro then pulled out seven bags of popcorn and sweets and three of Wanda's favourite movies, smirking at everyone that they should get comfortable as he slipped the first one in and positioned himself so that he could help Wanda eat if need be.

The movie night idea had been well implemented over the time that the team had grown closer, but this particular time it felt so much more.

"I will be there for any of you in your hour of need!" Thor declared, his mouth full of chocolate.

"He'll aggressively dance at you until your problems get afraid and run away," Clint remarked, throwing popcorn into Wanda's waiting mouth.

"Exactly!" Thor agreed, with such vigour that it was obvious he wasn't joking. "Your problems should quake in fear of my dancing."

"Don't we all," Peter muttered, his expression haunted. Clearly the general public didn't agree with his opinion, however, as Bruce's YouTube video of it received millions of views, and was used in interviews for years to come.


End file.
